Une Autre Rencontre
by Nessa Swan
Summary: Et si la rencotre d'Edward et de Bella se passait différement? Et si elle n'était pas humaine?Qui l'aurait transformé? Et comment aurait réagi Edward?Venez lire et découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire par vous méme...


**Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, je suis de retour ! Tout d'abord, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu et commentés mes précédents one-shots. C'est grâce à eux et à leurs encouragements que je vous propose cette nouvelle histoire, c'est un one-shot, comme j'ai l'habitude d'en faire mais ce sera quelque chose de différent. Je ne vous en dis pas plus ! J'espère que ça vous plaira et bonne lecture !(Aucun des caractères cités ci-dessous ne sont ma propriété, ils appartiennent tous à notre chère Stephenie Meyer). **

**EPOV :**

C'était au crépuscule. Le moment ou la nuit déployais ses ailes sur la terre et recouvrait chaque être vivant d'une ombre sombre et protectrice. Personnellement, c'était mon moment favori pour aller chasser dans les bois. Un moment d'imprudence ou les animaux, pendant quelques minutes seulement, baissaient leur garde et se laissaient aller à contempler les merveilles et mystères de mère nature. Ecouter le chuchotement du vent entre les feuilles des arbres, humer les odeurs des plantes luxuriantes de la forêt et se sentir protéger par l'obscurité qui nous enveloppait dans son manteau.

Moi aussi, je profitais de tout cela, et même d'un peu plus que ça grâce à mes sens aiguisés. Hélas, je ne les possédais pas simplement pour admirer les splendeurs de la nature mais parce qu'ils étaient les caractères essentiels de ce que j'étais. Et cela depuis un bon moment déjà. J'étais un vampire.

Alors, me voila, arpentant la forêt de Forks à la recherche d'un animal pour étancher ma soif. En comparaison des autres membres de ma famille, j'arrivais à la contrôler plus efficacement. Il était en mon pouvoir d'arrêter ce feu infernal, qui en déployant ses immondes tentacules enflammées, essayait de remonter à la surface. Ce feu, un monstre abominable qui faisait de moi une créature de l'ombre, une créature maléfique qui ne méritait en aucun cas d'accéder à la lumière.

C'est pour cela qu'en chassant, j'ai très vite appris à passer inaperçus, à me faufilés parmi les ombres et à laisser l'environnement autour de moi m'engloutir dans ses profondeurs. Ne jamais se montrer, ne jamais baisser la garde, être rapide et efficace étaient les règles primordiales d'un bon chasseur. Donc je courais, je courais plus vite que n'importe quel humain, mais d'une allure acceptable pour un autre membre de mon espèce. J'étais, depuis un moment déjà sur la trace d'un puma, un de mes mets d'élections quand j'ai entendu un bruit étrange. Ce ne pouvait être un animal, aucun n'aurait pu produire un pareil son. Cela ressemblait plus à un bruit généré par un humain, un étrange humain.

J'essayais de repérer sa trace, mais aucune odeur tentatrice ne parvint jusqu'à mes narines. Je compris soudain que celui ou celle qui était la cause de ce son ne pouvait être qu'un vampire. Mais, un vampire inexpérimenté pour avoir dévoilé, si facilement, sa présence. A présent intrigué, je décidais de le traquer afin de savoir s'il avait conscience de l'endroit ou il se trouvait et s'il était nuisible, de quelque façon que ce soit, pour les humains alentour.

Prudemment je serpentais tel une ombre inaccessible et invisible entre les épais buissons verdoyants. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires, je m'arrêtais à quelques mètres seulement de ma… proie, si on peut dire et m'accroupis derrière de grandes fougères en attendant qu'elle se montre. Puis soudain, sans crier gare, une silhouette se dessina à l'orée des arbres.

C'était une silhouette féminine, à n'en pas douter, svelte et assez grande. En m'approchant encore je découvris ses traits, d'une beauté incomparable. Elle avait de grands yeux en amendes, un petit nez fin et retroussé avec de longs cheveux qui descendaient en cascade jusqu'à ses reins. Elle paraissait apeurée, car je constatais sa posture figée et rigide derrière le tronc d'arbre qui la cachait. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, guettant chaque bruit, chaque souffle de vent, chaque mouvement de brindille de la forêt environnante. En la voyant ainsi j'ai ressenti le désir de lui venir en aide. Je ne sais pas d'où sa m'est venu mais ce désir était aussi puissant qu'inattendu. Alors, j'avançais vers elle avec beaucoup de précaution, pour qu'elle ne prenne pas peur et s'enfuie encore. Pourtant, elle n'a pas bougé, elle est restée totalement immobile, attendant de voir qu'elle serait ma réaction, qu'est-ce-que j'allais faire une fois auprès d'elle. Je me suis avancé pas après pas, encore plus lentement que si je voulais attaquer un animal, mais cette femme divine était loin d'être un animal. Elle me faisait plutôt penser à une créature magique appartenant aux mystères de la forêt, malgré ses yeux rouges qui attestaient de sa nature vampirique. Son visage en forme de cœur ne pouvait pas commettre les horreurs que commettent les autres individus de notre espèce. Ses petites mains, qui avaient l'air si douces et si délicates ne pouvaient pas déchiqueter les membres d'un être vivant. Mais tout ce ci bien sur n'était que des conjectures. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait pu faire avant de faire ma rencontre. Tout ce que je pouvais savoir, c'était les pensées qui affluaient dans son cerveau à cet instant précis. Et en ce moment, celles qui prédominaient étaient toutes des pensées de peur, de confusion et d'incompréhension.

J'ai eu l'impression que des heures étaient passées à nous observé mutuellement, mais je me rendis compte que j'étais déjà arrivé à sa hauteur en quelques secondes seulement. Elle me fixait toujours, de ses grands yeux flamboyants, qui me donnaient l'impression que c'était elle qui lisait en moi, et non l'inverse. J'ai tendu la main vers elle, paume en l'air pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas l'intention de lui faire du mal en aucun cas. Elle parut surprise tout d'bord, puis contempla ma main avec une curiosité non faite, en inclinant la tête d'un coté, se demandant si elle l'accepterait ou pas. Et puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle tendit sa main en retour et la déposa tout doucement sur la mienne. Pendant ma longue vie de vampire, j'avais eu toutes sortes de contacts, avec des humains, des vampires, des animaux et d'autres créatures encore inconnues de l'espèce humaine, mais jamais je n'avais ressentis la même chose qu'à ce moment-là. Ce fut comme si un électrochoc parcourait tout mon corps, de l'extrémité de mes doigts en contact avec les siens, jusqu'au bout de mes orteils.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en ressentant cela, moi qui pensait être dénué de tout sentiment. Je lus sa surprise dans ses pensées plus que je ne la vis inscrite sur son visage. Elle avait ressentit la même chose, mais ne savait pas comment l'interpréter convenablement. Ses yeux s'grandirent de stupéfaction et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement. Je pensais qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, mais en voyant qu'elle ne prononçait rien, j'ai décidé de faire le premier pas. Tout en surveillant mes gestes pour ne pas l'effrayer, je me suis avancé encore un peu vers elle, et lui ai demandé d'une voix que je voulais douce et rassurante : « Comment vous appelez-vous ? ». Elle me regarda encore, puis regarda sa main dans la mienne, se demandant si elle pouvait me faire confiance. J'ai sourit, et elle parut comme hypnotisée pendant un bref délai avant de me répondre de la voix la plus mélodieuse que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie : « Je m'appelle Bella. » Un prénom aussi mélodieux que la voix qui va avec.

**Et voilà ! Alors, ça vous a plut ? C'était une idée qui me trottait dans la téte depuis un certain moment déjà, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le bon moment ni les bons mots pour la faire sortir de ma téte !lol ! J'ai toujours pensé que leur rencontre pouvait être encore plus mystérieuse, en dehors du cadre du lycée et dans la forêt de Forks, ou il y a eu tellement d'événements majeurs dans la saga ! Bon, j'arrête de vous embêter pour vous demander juste une toute petite requête : « S'il vous-plait, laissez moi vos commentaires ! C'est grâce à eux que je continue d'écrire ! » **

**Nessa. **


End file.
